


The North is Cold

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn rethinks Jaime's offer in 'Fire and Blood'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The North is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the You Win Or You Die kink meme on LJ.

She's so cold at night. The blankets pulled close don't help. The wind rips round the tent and Catelyn shivers. She remembers the Kingslayer's words, and considers...

Robb would kill her.

She doesn't care.

She has him brought to her tent, dirty and cold, bloody and smirking. It matters little as she gazes at the Kingslayer on his knees. She doesn't want his wit or his beauty. She merely wants his form, hers to take.

“What,” Jaime starts.

“Be silent.” She hisses, pressing him down upon the floor, pulling at his clothes, revealing his chest, and his groin. His cock is warm and eager beneath her hands, thrusting into her palm.

She wanted it to feel strange. He shouldn't feel so right, so familiar, inside her. But it's been so long and she's still a woman even though the night is cold, like the north. Like home.

“Why?” Jaime whispers, staring up at her in the dark. For once he doesn't sound arrogant, merely curious.

Catelyn doesn't have to answer him, but she does. “The North is cold, Kingslayer.” Cold and lonely, but home.

Fury and grief overwhelm her and she sinks her teeth into the Kingslayer's chest, as her body shakes, entwined with his. The mark her mouth leaves upon his skin eases something inside her.

She doesn't send the Kingslayer back until he's covered by them.


End file.
